This specification relates to detecting anomalies in large data sets.
Techniques for detecting anomalies in large data sets can be used in multiple areas of application, including computer network security, health care, and financial services. Many approaches to detecting anomalies in large data sets use a sequence of graphs that represent relationships in the data in each of multiple time intervals. The sequence of graphs is analyzed to detect when a graph from a particular time period is anomalous compared to other graphs in the sequence.